Mastery of Love
by AnimeAnomaly72
Summary: Sora becomes a Keyblade Master, but feels the need to hone his close combat skills. He decides to head towards Radiant Garden for training from Tifa and Yuffie. They agreed to his request while using their time together to get closer towards their crush. Inspired by A Ninja Named Sora and DarkVanitas157. SoraXTifaXYuffie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Radiant Garden-

Tifa Lockhart snuck into her roommate's room with a glass of cold water while suppressing a fit of laughter. She was by the bedside before splashing cold water onto a still sleeping Yuffie. This earned a high-pitched scream from the young kunoichi before giving Tifa a glare with fire in her eyes. Tifa quickly scattered away from her angry roommate and ran downstairs for safety with the hyperactive kunoichi not too far behind.

"I might as well make breakfast.." Yuffie muttered while rubbing off the remaining drowsiness off her eyes. She quickly grabbed some fruit from the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk.

"So did you enjoyed your sleep, princess?" Tifa Lockhart gave a sly smirk before Yuffie angrily took a bite of her pear in annoyance.

"Yes I was...until you woke me up with cold water." Yuffie answered, finishing off her remaining fruit before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tifa asked.

"To take a shower since you woke me up." Yuffie closed the bathroom door, leaving Tifa alone to ponder about her thoughts.

Tifa put a hand through the pocket of her shorts until taking out a small photo. The picture contained her and Yuffie next to Sora, who came to visit them in Hollow Bastion. The older woman was so immersed in her photo that she didn't notice Yuffie who was giving off a curious gaze.

"Still thinking about Spikes?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah.. I wish he would give us a visit." Tifa sighed, putting the photo back into her pocket.

The two women both knew that they have shared romantic feelings for Sora. He was filled with so much energy and joy that even the coldest of people can't help, but smile around his presence. The way how he risks his life for everyone else's sake and to protect their smiles by fighting Heartless attract their affection for him. His sapphire blue eyes, spiky brown mane and lithe frame drives both women insane with lust.

They discovered their feelings for Sora after he left Hollow Bastion. Tifa and Yuffie agreed to share Sora even though they don't know how he would react to their feelings for him. The only thing that was in their way is Sora's possible feelings for Kairi. This would make it harder for them to make any moves on him, but it didn't mean they wouldn't try to win Sora over.

Suddenly, an unexpected knock was heard from the door which got Yuffie and Tifa out of their thoughts.

"Could you get the door, Tifa? I am going back to the bathroom to change into something more fitting." Yuffie asked as she headed back to the bathroom.

"I wonder who could it be? It can't be Aerith, Leon or Cloud since I told them that Yuffie and I was taking time off from the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Tifa thought, answering the door, but was completely flabbergasted from who was in front of her.

"Hey Tifa," Sora said while giving off a sheepish grin. "How's it-"

Sora had no time to finish speaking as he was being dragged inside by Tifa's death grip on his wrist.

"Yuffie! Come out, we have a special visitor!" Tifa yelled before pulling Sora into a tight hug. "I missed you so much." she whispered into his ear while tightening her hold on him.

"What is it, Tif-" Yuffie came out of the bathroom, but couldn't finish her sentence before running up to Sora and hugged him as well.

"SORA!" Yuffie squealed in delight, grabbing onto Sora as much she possibly can.

"Can't breath… need air…" Sora thought, finding his head between the two women's chests. He would try to say something, but found himself silent about the ordeal and was slightly enjoying his current position.

It took about a minute for Tifa and Yuffie to realize their current position with Sora and quickly let go of him. He took a deep breath as oxygen returned to his body with both women gave a sheepish smile while apologizing for their behavior. Sora took a few steps back before examining both women mentally.

He observed their curvaceous hips and well-toned thighs. The Keyblade wielder also noted the lavender scent he smelt from Yuffie, indicating she recently took a shower and found it to be quite soothing towards his nostrils.

However, his observation ended when Yuffie pointed out slyly, "Sora, is that a stick in your pocket or are you just happy to see us?"

Sora looked down and saw a slight bulge in his pants.

He blushed in embarrassment before telling both women that he needed to get some air as the spiky headed teen ran outside in a speed which would put a cheetah to shame.

Yuffie and Tifa looked at themselves and both thought, "This simply got a lot more interesting."

-15 minutes later…-

"So Sora, how did you exactly find out where Yuffie and I lived?" Tifa asked, sitting next to Yuffie on their sofa. She was currently wearing a white tanktop which barely covered her stomach and black shorts. Yuffie was dressed in a similar attire except with a green top and yellow shorts.

"Simple, I asked Aerith when she was in Traverse Town and here I am!" Sora explained.

"So what has brought you here to our wonderful little home?" Yuffie said.

"I have recently passed the Mark of Mastery exam which means I am a Keyblade master, but I feel like I have so much to learn. During the time when I lost my Keyblade, I felt completely helpless and can barely lay a scratch on anything. I want to you and Tifa to train me if you two don't mind?" Sora clarified.

The two women looked at him with confused expressions on their faces, "Why us? Why not Leon and Cloud?"

The spiky haired teen chuckled slightly before responding, "The two of them seem really reliant on their weapons and magic so I feel I wouldn't learn much from them. You guys are the real experts on fighting without any weapons." His words caused Tifa and Yuffie to giggle in slight embarrassment as they were flattered by the compliment.

"Sora wants the both of us to train him. This will be a good opportunity for us to get closer to him." Tifa and Yuffie thought before giving out their answer. "We decided to train you since you have asked so nicely, but you'll have to respect us as your teachers and address us as such." both women answered.

Sora gave a light laugh, but was really pleased they accepted his request. "Thank you so much." He said while bowing to Tifa and Yuffie.

Both women smiled as they were getting some time with Sora and remembered that he carried some bags with him. "So what's with the bags?" Tifa pointed out.

"I was hoping you two wouldn't mind staying here since I have nowhere else to stay." Sora replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You can stay here. We have a spare guest room you can use so unpack your things quickly so we can both start your training." Yuffie replied.

"Wait, training starts right now?" Sora paled in slight shock.

"Yes, we are starting right now.! Let's go!" Tifa told the young Keyblade wielder as she and Yuffie went outside to wait for him. The spiky haired boy quickly unpacked his belongings and prepared for training.

-Olympus Coliseum-

Sora was quietly sitting on the benches of Olympus Coliseum, awaiting instructions from his trainers. Yuffie and Tifa took him to a private training ground in Olympus Coliseum with the gummi ship they owned for travel. The training area inside consist of wooden dummies with an assortment of weapons embedded onto their bodies. There were also cracks and a few scorch marks on the ground around him.

"So how exactly I am going to start my training?" Sora spoke with excitement in his voice.

Tifa gave a slight mischievous smirk with Yuffie giggling behind her as she pulled out what seemed to be a large purple turtle shell. "Tie this behind your back." They both watched as he tied the turtle shell behind his back with smiles grew on their faces, Sora having a hard time standing up.

"Why exactly am I wearing this?" Sora standing straight with a slight wobble in his feet.

"The turtle shell helps you improve strength, endurance, agility and speed during training. We'll both give you more weighted gear if we feel that you are ready for more advanced training. A perverted old martial arts master did this to his students and they can take on guys 5 times their own size. Training begins now with 15 laps around the stadium. " Yuffie said.

Sora mentally panicked before beginning to run laps. The turtle shell weighed around at least 30 pounds which made walking let alone running very difficult. It took about 45 minutes to finish every lap before collapsing onto the stone ground. "I am finished." Sora panted out.

Tifa and Yuffie walked towards him, giving off the same evil grin when they began his training.

"Nice job Spikes. As long as you are down on your stomach, give me fifty push ups!" Yuffie demanded while Tifa petted his head in slight sympathy.

Sora was tempted a groan, but suppressed the urge to do so in fear of getting more torturous exercises from the hyperactive kunoichi. "One, two, three…"

The Keyblade master was panting for air like he was close to dying. He was fighting with himself not to faint from exhaustion. Sora sat up to see Yuffie and Tifa were gone. "Guys?" Sora found them walking towards him with a towel and water bottle. He quickly grabbed the water bottle, drinking it slowly before using the towel to absorb his sweat.

Both women couldn't help, but admire his features. Sora's shirt was drenched with sweat as it showed his developed muscles. Tifa drooled a bit from this sight. "Wow…" she thought to herself, unable to look away. Sora shifted uncomfortably before taking his shirt off. "Damn it!" Tifa and Yuffie blushed as they observed his muscles. The muscles on his chest and biceps were well developed to the point where it was considered perfection, not too big or small, just perfect.

"He is definitely boyfriend material." Both women were spacing out and didn't notice Sora trying to gain their attention.

"Are you guys ok?" Sora waved his hand in front of their faces.

Tifa was the first to respond, "Yes?"

"What is my next exercise?"

She scratched the back of her head while thinking of a proper answer to his question. "Kid has determination. This is going to be fun.." Tifa thought for a brief moment. "Alright, we have at least two more exercises, give fifty squats, but with Yuffie on your back." Sora sighed to himself as Yuffie sat on his hands before doing the workout with no further complaints.

"DONE!" Sora exclaimed as his body was screaming in slight pain. He wanted to rest, but the mischievous expressions on his trainers' faces infers that they have other ideas for him.

"For the final exercise, I am going to attack you while Yuffie is throwing shuriken which you also have to avoid." Tifa clarified with a smile.

"WHAT!" Sora yelled as he was prepared to run for his life. "Are you two insane? I can possibly die!"

"You didn't give any complaints so far so why now?" Yuffie countered, making him silent. "Ready? Go!"

Sora saw a shuriken along with Tifa preparing a right hook. He quickly moved to the left, avoiding any attempt of injury before seeing his busty trainer throwing a quick roundhouse kick . The young Keyblade wielder ducked, while breathing heavily before evading more punches and shurikens. Both of his trainers were quick as lightning. "I am in the clear…" Sora thought before feeling a sharp pain in his leg as he was pushed back by a surprise dropkick. "AHH!"

"SORA!" Yuffie and Tifa quickly ran over to their student and saw a shuriken embedded onto his leg. They managed to yank it out successfully though it caused him more pain. "Hold on! I am going to get some medical supplies. Yuffie, watch over him!" Tifa told the hyperactive kunoichi.

They both knew this was likely to happen since their training would often involve a high chance of injury as Tifa brought a first aid kit. She quickly wiped the blood off . Yuffie pulled out a can of disinfectant and sprayed it towards the wound, earning a hiss from Sora. "Damn it...This is painful.." he grumbled.

"Calm down Sora. We are only doing what is best right now." Tifa soothed him, making Sora relax a bit. "Almost finished…" Yuffie was done wiping off any remaining blood before wrapping bandages around it. "Done! You are all set!" Sora nodded in appreciation while resting.

"You've done well for the first day," Tifa stated proudly while Yuffie patted his back lightly. "The exercises for the next few days will be more difficult with new ones being added and you will also be required to carry more weight." Tifa frowned with Sora mumbling about her and Yuffie's training methods. She went besides Yuffie, whispering in her ear with the kunoichi giving a cheshire grin. They both approach Sora before engulfing him in a group hug. "You shouldn't even be complaining. Training will only get harder so complaining about it isn't going to make it any easier."

Sora tried to squirm out of their embrace, but the combined strength was simply too much to fight back. He gave up any attempt of escaping before feeling himself being meshed between his trainers' chests. "This is so embarrassing.." Sora thought as he was stuck in a position which most guys wouldn't mind being in unless they wanted to be beaten to death. He can pretty much feel the beating of their hearts and warm body heat, finding it to be very relaxing.

Tifa and Yuffie were wondering why Sora was being so quiet before realizing their position. They quickly let go of him with a blush on their faces before explaining that they will be in the gummi ship, waiting to leave.

Sora quickly dusted himself off before boarding the gummi ship, wondering about his trainers' peculiar behavior towards him.

-Radiant Garden-

Tifa was looking at the ceiling of her bedroom along with Yuffie. They couldn't stop thinking about what happened during Sora's training. "I really want Sora to know how I feel, but how will he respond towards two women loving him? I don't want Sora to hate me…" were their only thoughts as they fell into a slow, blissful sleep.

Author's note: Took me a long time, but finished with the first chapter. I am going to tell you guys that this was inspired by A Ninja Named Sora and DarkVanitas157 since they have stories with Sora being trained by one of these women and it was just something I can imagine happening. Updates will be infrequent since this is going to be longer than most of my stories. I am going to try to have it finish before or around December so I could plan on a special Christmas chapter for this story. Please leave some reviews and have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

-Radiant Garden-

"Aaah!" Sora screamed, jolting forward from his bed as he stretched himself out. He quickly looked around and realized that it was simply a dream that filled his subconscious.

"I must have ended up having that dream again…." Sora mumbled.

The spiky haired boy was having recurring dreams as a result of passing his Mark of Mastery exam. Xemnas kidnapped Riku after they have finished unlocking the Keyhole of Sleep, restoring destroyed worlds such as Beast's Castle to their proper place. He has managed to confront Xemnas along with Riku where they engaged him in an epic battle that would ultimately end with his victory. These dreams would often plagued him with visions of what could've happened if he was overconfident of himself or him becoming entwined with the darkness.

Suddenly, Tifa walked through the door, carrying a tray of eggs and toast. "Hey Sora. Yuffie and I didn't really see you downstairs so I decided to bring your breakfast to you."

Sora reluctantly took the tray before he began eating. The busty fighter noticed Sora's lack of appetite. "Sora, is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine right now." Sora gave the tray to Tifa before heading towards the bathroom.

She watched as Sora left the guest bedroom, wondering what is eating him away. "I hope he is alright." Tifa thought to herself as she walked back to the kitchen.

-Olympus Coliseum-

It has been two weeks since Sora began his training with Yuffie and Tifa. It had been rigorous, cruel, and very demanding, but Sora was happy with his progress so far. The keyblade wielder is grateful for it as he gets to spend time with both of his trainers after training. The three of them would usually hang out around Radiant Garden where they would usually have a good time in each other's company. However, this did not mean his training would become any easier.

Tifa and Yuffie have added simple punches, kicks along with blocking techniques so Sora would become acquainted with fighting without relying on a weapon. They would also add other exercises such as jumping across tall columns, run up walls and carry one of them before training. He was also carrying one hundred pounds with ankle weights which was more bothersome than a thirty pound turtle shell.

The training did not only involve training his body, they would also help Sora mentally and spiritually. He would learn meditation and magical energy manipulation, allowing him to use magic without the need of a medium like his keyblade. These exercises were enjoyable, giving the keyblade master a sense of peace and feel more connected with himself in using magic, though it only lasted two hours until they move onto physical training.

Today was somewhat unusual for him. After carrying Tifa to Olympus Coliseum, much to Yuffie's disappointment, he was informed that they were going to work on his battle strategies. They took him towards the training grounds before Yuffie began to speak, "Today, we are going to test your ability to manipulate any openings and weaknesses to your advantage in battle. Every opponent has some kind of flaw in their fighting style which makes them vulnerable to counterattacks or openings. The key is to be aware of your surroundings and your opponent because if you don't time it correctly, you are good as dead. I'm pretty sure you know this since I've seen you dodge and counter attack with many opponents."

Sora gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "That's true, I know how to counter and look for openings, but I have been having difficulty locating any openings or weaknesses when fighting multiple opponents." He answered.

To his surprise, Tifa simply nodded in agreement. "That's fine, it is going to be what we're working on today. We will also add more carrots and fish in your diet to increase your eyesight and reflexes. The best way to learn is hands on experience. How about a little spar with no weapons?"

Sora simply shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, no problem." even though he is actually nervous to fight Tifa.

The two brunettes made their way to the opposite sides of the training grounds and looked at each other with determination. Tifa smirked as she got into a strong stance. "Ready?"

"I am ready for you." said Sora.

The fight began with Tifa rushing at him. Sora kept his weights, but barely felt anything holding him back during his early days of training. Tifa threw a powerful axe kick mid-air, but he quickly moved out of danger, causing her to crack the ground with immense force. She quickly growled in frustration.

The busty fighter decided to change tactics as she threw water kick, sending a sweep kick with a powerful blast of water. Sora ducked, avoiding the harsh torrent with slight difficulty. He kept running, observing his trainer's movements with intent. It appeared luck was on his side when Tifa went into perform Beat Rush. The keyblade master grabbed her fist before throwing Tifa over his shoulder. She hit the ground hard, feeling pain tingling her back.

To his shock, she appeared to be unconscious and wasn't showing any movement.

"Damn it… What did I do?" Sora walked up and knelt down beside the unconscious woman. "I'm really sorry that I threw you too hard Tifa." If only he knew what she was planning as Sora felt a hard fist slammed into his gut, pushing him back slightly. "H-huh?"

She glared at him. "Find your opponent's weakness. You're so gullible and are about to pay the consequences for your actions!" Tifa exclaimed as she propelled herself into the air, somersault into a flying side kick. Sora didn't waste any time, catching the busty fighter's leg mid-air to cancel her attack.

However, this caused both brunettes to tumble towards the ground with Tifa on top of Sora . She regained her senses, only to find herself staring at Sora's bright, azure blue eyes and was transfixed by their radiant beauty. They found themselves staring into each other's eyes, until Sora decided to speak.

"Tifa if you don't mind, could you get off me please?" when Tifa realized the position she was in with Sora and caused her face to blush brighter than a tomato. Their faces were just a hair strand away as though they were about to kiss. Her hands were on Sora's chest while feeling his own around the busty woman's waist. Her left leg was dangerously close between Sora's thighs in a very intimate manner.

Upon fully realizing the situation she was in, Tifa quickly jumped off Sora with a small "eep", too embarrassed at what just happened and just helped him up back on his feet.

"Are you okay, Tifa?" Sora asked, dusting off his shorts.

Tifa gave him a weak nod in agreement before she began to speak. "You've done pretty well today, Sora. We will begin teaching you some of my and Yuffie's Limit Breaks so your move set will have some diversity if you are facing a strong opponent with or without your Keyblade. Besides, you are developing quite well in your training."

Sora listened intently and was quite flattered with the praise he received. "Yeah, the weights don't really seem to bother me that much anymore. I feel myself getting faster and bet that I will be even more faster without them on."

Yuffie giggled when he told Tifa this as her face grew an evil looking smirk. "Excellent, I'm glad that you are making progress." She congratulated him with a warm smile. "Because tomorrow we'll add 50 more pounds to your weights.

Sora was flabbergasted as she said this before fainting from shock of his training becoming harder.

"I'll carry him back to the gummi ship." Tifa said, placing Sora against her back as she and Yuffie walked back to their gummi ship.

-Olympus Coliseum-

Three months have passed since the incident between Sora and Tifa with training going well for himself. Sora managed to increase his close combat skills and swordplay extensively at every opportunity when training was done for the day. Tifa and Yuffie was happy with their progress as he was carrying up to 300 pounds on both of his wrists and ankles. His overall strength, agility and stamina improved tremendously, even with the weights. Both women expressed pride of how Sora is slowly becoming a powerful fighter.

They were currently watching Sora practice hand to hand combat on a wooden dummy. Tifa walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making the brunette stop. "Sora, you have shown tremendous progress for the past three months so Yuffie and I decided to teach some of our Limit Breaks." she said.

Sora nodded happily when he heard this. The keyblade master wanted to learn some of their Limit Breaks and she is going to teach him some. "Awesome." Sora grinned happily.

Tifa began to speak. "To start off, we'll start with my easiest technique, Beat Rush." She walked away and is now standing in front of a wooden dummy. She stared at the dummy intently, white energy appearing on her fists. She rushed at the dummy with great ferocity, delivering punches that would destroy it instantly. The keyblade master watched as she was finished performing it. She giggled upon seeing his reaction, "If you can master this technique, learning all of my other Limit Breaks will become more easier. The secret is to gather magical energy, channeling to your fists to increase the strength and speed of your punches. Just practice gathering energy and maintaining it before doing anything else."

He nodded and began to close his eyes before meditating. Sora focused his magical energy into his fists which grew about the size of bowling balls before it disappeared, leaving him panting heavily.

"Don't worry about getting it for the first time. You actually did much better than I did when I created and mastered this." she assured him, earning a small smile from the spiky brunette boy. "Just keep practicing until you can control when to bring out your magical energy. Yuffie and I are going back to Radiant Garden to run some errands." Tifa explained. Before Sora can say anything, she and Yuffie were already gone. He simply shook his head in disbelief before practicing magical energy manipulation once more.

-Radiant Garden-

"Wait, no…. If only I took the exam seriously, Riku wouldn't be killed by Xemnas. I failed everyone!" Sora yelled, pounding his fists towards the ground. He felt too overconfident of himself and lost his only best friend because of one simple mistake. Suddenly, Xemnas came in front of him and said, "You'll die and I will be able to unlock Kingdom Hearts!" as he stabbed Sora with the X-Blade. "This is my fault. I've let Riku, everyone and myself down." Sora thought as he was prepared to embraced what appears to be his death.

However, he heard a voice calling him and soon found himself staring into Tifa's and Yuffie's eyes in the sunset. "Morning Spikes." they both greeted sarcastically

"Damn it, I had another dream when I feel asleep."

They both laughed before Yuffie decided to apologize, "Sorry about that, we couldn't help ourselves. At least this proves you are taking your training seriously, so we are going home and calling it a day." Sora got back on his feet and followed both women home.

When they arrived, Sora quickly went into his bedroom to change. He quickly relinquished himself of his weights, feeling much more lighter than before. "This is nice. I feel so much stronger and lighter on my feet." The spiky haired teen thought to himself, stripping off his clothes,leaving him in blue boxer briefs.

However, Tifa and Yuffie walked in when he was still changing. "Sora, Yuffie and I were wondering if you wanted to…" Tifa was cut off by the sight before her. Yuffie tried to speak, but felt a hand covered her mouth.

"Hey! What is the big-" Yuffie pulled Tifa's hand away as she found herself blushing furiously. Both women were staring at Sora, enticed by the six pack that his chest contained. Their faces blushed brighter at the bulge in his boxer briefs. It took him a moment to realize that he was half-naked in front of two women while having an erection.

"I am so sorry!" Sora quickly said, grabbing his clothes before heading to the bathroom to change.

What Sora didn't know that when he left, both women were drooling slightly before laughing perversely. "Well at least we know that Sora's training is paying off." Yuffie joked with Tifa pinching her nose in slight annoyance.

-3 hours later...-

Sora stretched himself as he was getting ready for bed, his blush still intact from before.

"That was so embarrassing…" Sora thought, falling back on his bed.

"But it could have been worse if they saw me naked. If I think about it, Tifa and Yuffie always act weird around me since training started. Could it be possible? Nah, I am probably just over-thinking. Two beautiful women loving me?" Sora laughed to himself before falling asleep, his nightmares replaced by sweet dreams of two certain women.

-Olympus Coliseum-

"FINAL HEAVEN!" Sora yelled, energy channeling in his fist as it collided with a large stone block, destroying it with a powerful explosion.

Tifa nodded in approval, impressed by Sora's ability in learning all of her Limit Breaks for the past month. He still had to practice them before actually using any in battle, but his prowess impressed the busty woman. Sora also learned some of Yuffie's Limit Breaks as the young kunoichi complained it was unfair if he didn't learn from her while being taught to use other techniques.

Sora smiled at his handiwork before working on Landscaper and All Creation. He found learning Tifa's Limit Breaks with slight difficulty, not used to the amount of physical prowess and magic required to perform these techniques. The keyblade master learned Greased Lightning, Bloodfest, and Gauntlet with more ease since he was more accustomed to weapon-based techniques. Meteodrive required him to pick up his enemy in a vertical suplex position and slam them to the ground. All he managed to do was smash apart large stone blocks, but also receiving a concussion with Tifa often being the one to heal him.

His reward for working hard was a pat on the back and a compliment from both women.

"Great job today. Seeing that you managed to learn some of our techniques successfully, how about a quick battle and take the rest of the day off?" Yuffie offered with Sora eagerly accepting her request and was about to get ready when Tifa stopped him for a quick second. "Hold on, take off your weights so that way we can evaluate your current strength so far."

He took off his weights with ease. The results were well deserved for his past four months of training. Sora felt lighter on his feet with him being able to jump thirty meters in the air and is able to block Tifa's powerful punches or catch a dull kunai point-blank. The spiky haired teen also improved in his sword techniques and hand to hand combat, making him a force to be reckoned with.

"We'll start in one minute." Yuffie smirked as she and Tifa were standing away from Sora who looked ready for battle.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." Sora answered.

The atmosphere became intense between the three of them, thick enough for a knife to cut through it. "Three more seconds…" they thought in unison.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Zero!" both women women charged at Sora like a pack of rabid wolves. Yuffie threw some shuriken as Sora deflect them with his keyblade while being pushed back by a powerful left hook from Tifa. He clutched his side in pain .

"What's wrong, can't take the pain?" Yuffie grinned, spinning her shuriken in amusement. The brunette growled in annoyance before it turned into a sly smirk.

"Water Kick!" Sora jumped into the air, delivering a circling sweeping kick accompanied by a large blast of water. Both women dodged out of the way, pondering on why he would go with an obvious tactic. What they didn't know was that the water covered their surroundings.

"Fire…" Sora casted a large fireball on his keyblade before stabbing it towards the ground, casting a thick mist around him.

"Damn it…. He used the water kick as a diversion while using fire magic to create a mist to avoid detection." both women thought before they felt a huge explosion pushing them towards the wall with great force. When the explosion cleared up, they saw Sora pointing his keyblade with a smile.

"I win." He exclaimed with a grin.

Both women pouted slightly before returning a small smile. "You did a good job, Sora."

Sora helped both women get back on their feet. They gladly accepted his help as the three went off to enjoy their well deserved break.

Author's note:I am sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be finished. School and holiday madness took a majority of my free time, giving me little inspiration to write. I will definitely have the story complete before the end of December. I would like to thank A Ninja Named Sora and DarkVanitas157for being inspirations to writing my stories as I am a fan of SoraXTifa and SoraXYuffie which motivated me to do cool, rare Sora pairings. Please leave a review and check out my other stories as well. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

-Radiant Garden-

Sora was amazed by himself. It had taken him over 8 months of training, but the results were worth it. He finally mastered all of the Limit Breaks Yuffie and Tifa managed to teach him. The moment when he mastered the last technique, his heart was ecstatic and both women hugged him tightly in pride. The three of them both smiled at each other before Sora suggested that they head to Olympus Coliseum one last time to truly test his newly acquired skills.

The three of them were currently on Tifa's gummi ship as Yuffie held onto her stomach and groaning in slight pain. "Ugh…"

Sora looked at the young kunoichi with a concerned look. "Is she going to be okay, Tifa?"

"Don't worry about it, Yuffie gets airsick easily, but it's normal so don't worry about it." Tifa responded, keeping all attention towards piloting the ship before hearing sounds of vomiting from Yuffie as she spilled her stomach contents into a nearby trash bin.

Sora only patted the young kunoichi's back in sympathy with her giving a weak smile for his kindness.

"Don't worry, we will be at the Coliseum soon. Just don't make a mess on the ship." Tifa said, only to hear Yuffie vomiting once more, shaking her head in slight annoyance. "Some things never change…"

-Olympus Coliseum-

The trio arrived at the stadium, only to be surprised with a large army of Heartless and Pete who was spotting a large cocky smile.

"Well if it is the little hedgehog and it looks like he brought some lady friends with him, hehehe…" Pete taunted the trio with his army of Heartless staring at them.

"Pete, what in the world are you doing here?" Sora asked, irked by the larger man's insult of his hair.

"I am here to cause some trouble along with my master, Maleficent." Pete answered as a black shadow emerged from the ground, revealing Maleficent in all of her dark glory.

The dark witch was green skinned with a black robe that complimented her shining yellow eyes that showed off arrogance and superiority. She carried a staff with a glowing green orb which is used to cast her spells.

"It's been awhile Sora. I am glad to see you since I am prepared to take not only your, but your friends' hearts as well." Maleficent chuckled evilly.

"Well, you are not going to defeat me without a fight, you old hag!" Sora summoned his keyblade and got into a defensive stance. "Tifa, you and Yuffie handle Pete and the Heartless while I take on Maleficent. Got it?" He said, earning a nod from both women as they prepared themselves for battle.

"You honestly think you can take me on alone, you insolent whelp.." Maleficent looked at Sora with amusement.

"Yeah, I have trained extensively and will show the fruits of my progress by defeating you!" Sora exclaimed, taking off his weights which created small craters on the ground.

However, Pete's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he saw the craters caused by Sora's weights. "Damn, how much are those!" He yelled in slight fear.

"They all weigh in a total of 400 pounds together." Sora smirked at the expression on Pete's face while still staring at Maleficent.

The battle begun with Maleficent firing large balls of dark energy at Sora while Tifa and Yuffie battled Pete. He deflected the orbs back at her who teleported out of danger while appearing behind him, but she was pushed back by a swing from his Keyblade.

"I see that you have gotten faster, but let's see if you can handle this!" Maleficent yelled, launching walls of green flames.

"This gives me an idea…" Sora thought to himself, charging magical energy into his Keyblade before launching huge torrents of water, putting out the fire.

"Is that your great idea? Putting out my flames? If so, prepare to die!" Maleficent delivered bolts of lightning. Sora dodged all of the attacks with ease, but felt a sharp pain behind his head as Maleficent reappeared and hit him with her staff. Sora back flipped away from Maleficent before charging his Keyblade with lightning magic and stabbed it into the ground.

"GAAH!" Maleficent screamed in pain, feeling her body getting electrocuted. Sora smirked slightly before getting back onto the defensive. "I knew getting water onto the ground would give me away to attack without getting too close to her." He thought to himself.

Maleficent panted slightly, before staring at Sora with murderous intent. "That's it! I am going to get rid of you once and for all, child!" Maleficent's body was covered in a fog of darkness before dissipating quickly, revealing a large monstrous, dragon.

"Oh shit…" Sora quickly avoided a torrent of fire casted by Maleficent before using keen reflexes to avoid being stomped on.

"Looks like this is a time to use that technique." Sora ran towards Maleficent, avoiding a shower of meteors and fire that were coming at him. He jumped about thirty feet into the air, energy gathering around his Keyblade. "My turn.." He charged towards Maleficent as the energy around his Keyblade grew stronger.

-Flashback-

"The key towards using Final Heaven or All Creation is simple, but demanding." Tifa explained as Sora listened to her and Yuffie about how to use their final Limit Breaks. "The key is to pour your mind, strength, and magical energy into one point. These elements are combined to perform our techniques to their full extent. Understand?" Yuffie said.

Sora looked at her before nodding in understanding, "Mind, strength and magical energy? This will definitely come in handy for battle."

-End of Flashback-

Sora was pouring every ounce of power into the blade in which grew it kept growing. Maleficent was too distracted over her attacks missing as she repeatedly tried to take him down with flame orbs, but it was deflected by the energy generated by Sora's Keyblade. Sora kept falling towards Maleficent as he stabbed his Keyblade into her abdomen.

A loud hiss was heard as Maleficent tried to shake Sora off her, but he wouldn't budged. "FINAL HEAVEN!" Sora shouted, a large energy beam shot from his Keyblade and impaled through Maleficent's body. The impact damaged Maleficent as she desperately tried to escape her impending fate, but failed as an explosion engulfed Sora. "You'll pay for this, WHELP!" Maleficent screamed, her body being reduced to ashes by the explosion. Tifa and Yuffie noticed the explosion and quickly jumped away while Pete suffered a similar fate.

"SORA!" both women panicked, worried that their student was possibly killed in the battle. The explosion incinerated the Heartless as both women looked on with shock. However, when the smoke cleared, it revealed Sora who was panting in exhaustion as his clothes were slightly burned and torn apart. Tifa and Yuffie sighed in relief as their worries of Sora being killed were washed away. He quietly limped towards the two women, muttering "I did it." before fainting into their arms.

-Radiant Garden-

"Where am I? Did I defeat Maleficent?" Sora opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed back inside Tifa's and Yuffie's apartment. However, his eyes were met with angry glares from both women who looked like they have been worried sick.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you know how stupid it was to do Final Heaven with a large amount of magical energy? We almost thought that you died, you spiky haired punk." Tifa scolded the Keyblade master, hitting Sora's chest with hard punches as Yuffie pulled his ear hard.

"Ow...Can't you please stop hurting me? I am sorry." Sora pleaded.

"No!" both women exclaimed. "You almost got yourself killed in a kamikaze attack and are about to be punished for it." Tifa said, giving Sora one hard punch to the arm before letting him go along with Yuffie.

"Ah that stings… anyway, I am sorry, but I felt like it was the only way to defeat Maleficent for good and what happened to Pete?" Sora asked, rubbing his arm.

"Knowing the big chicken, he would probably run away after you killed Maleficent and her Heartless." Yuffie implied before hearing a slight knock onto the door.

"I will get it." Tifa exclaimed, opening the front door which revealed Aerith who came inside.

"Hello Tifa."Aerith greeted.

"Hey Aerith. What brings you here?" Tifa inquired.

"Decided to stop by for a visit. " Aerith sat down onto the couch as Sora & Yuffie came downstairs.

The two teens sat down on two chairs across from Tifa and Aerith. "I'll go get us some drinks." Tifa headed towards the kitchen and came back with a tray of coffee.

"Thank you Tifa." Sora said, taking a cup for himself before handing another one to Yuffie, who smiled at the gesture. Tifa sat back down next to Aerith before Sora began to speak. "If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Sora excused himself from everyone and made his way toward the bathroom. This left the three women to themselves toward their own affairs.

"So why is Sora in your apartment?" Aerith asked curiously.

"He's asked us to train him in hand to hand combat and learned pretty much all of my and Tifa's Limit Breaks. He also improved his magical energy manipulation." Yuffie clarified.

"Interesting. How far did you get with him, Yuffie?" Aerith demanded, giving the kunoichi a know-it-all smirk.

"What?! We haven't done anything yet! But, Tifa hasn't done anything either!" Yuffie glared at Aerith with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, that's not how you acted when you walked in on him when he was still changing. He has some nice abs though." Tifa pointed out.

"Shut up Boobs! Don't lie to yourself. You were also enjoying seeing him half-naked as well." Yuffie retorted.

"Stop calling me that. At least I have breasts while you're probably still an A-cup." Tifa stated, making the kunoichi even more annoyed.

Aerith giggled slightly at the two women going at each other's throats before realizing something. "Wait a minute, do both of you have a crush on Sora?" she asked which caused the both of them to blush and look away from her. "I am not sure how Sora would react to two women liking him, but I suggest you both tell him quickly before its too late." Tifa and Yuffie both gazed down at their legs before looking at Aerith. "I know it's hard, but I'm sure it would work out, it did for Cloud and Leon who are both the coldest people on the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."

"But, what if he likes someone else?" Yuffie pouted slightly.

"True, there might be a possibility he might like Kairi." Tifa said in a defeated tone.

"Well, I believe you two should tell him," Aerith stated calmly. "You can't just keep this to yourselves, it'll only hurt you the longer it takes for you two to tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, it'll give you closure and will be able to move on. Sora is a kind, thoughtful person so something might happen between the three of you. Think about it, do you two find it strange about how he doesn't mention anything about Destiny Islands during his training or why he wanted you both to train him specifically?" She looked to see both women having thoughtful looks on their faces. "I'll take that as a no?"

Both women's minds were on a blank slate after realizing their observations. "She's right! How come come I didn't notice anything sooner! If I think about it, he never mentioned anything about the Destiny Islands or Kairi and he could've asked Cloud and Leon to train him instead of us?" Both women were so deep into their minds that they didn't notice Sora behind them.

"Guys?" He placed his hands on both of their shoulders, causing a small yelp from both women. They looked away slightly as Aerith began to laugh at their small outburst. It sooned died out as they began drinking their beverages. Tifa and Yuffie slowly sipped their drinks as they watched Sora telling Aerith about what was going on during his training. "Aerith is right, I need to tell him," both women told themselves mentally, "But, how?"

Author's note: I am really sorry about the late update. I have been busy with spending time with my family which gave me no time to finish writing this chapter. I will have the next chapter done as quickly as possible before 2015 hopefully. There is still going to be a special holiday chapter even though it won't be Christmas-themed anymore like I wanted it to be. Please read and enjoy my stories in your free time. Also don't be afraid of sending me ideas of what Sora pairings you want to see since I am always open to do requests. Happy Holidays to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

-Radiant Garden-

It had been 2 days since Aerith's visit and everything seemed peaceful. Sora returned to the apartment, his body aching in pain as he laid down on the couch. Tifa and Yuffie didn't hold back during their spars and had a few close calls when they decided to hit below the belt. He was making excellent progress about coming up with tactics quickly and efficiently when confronting an enemy. The two women were having extreme difficulty about telling Sora how they felt towards him and have no idea what to do. Aerith made it seem simple, but like a person once said before, it's easier said than done.

The keyblade master stretched himself as he sat back up with content, "Much better." He didn't notice that Tifa and Yuffie came back from the kitchen with bottles of water. "Thanks Tifa," Sora thanked the older woman as he took the bottle from her hand as she and Yuffie both sat beside him.

Both women's minds were panicking with anxiety as they moved closer to Sora. "We have to tell him!" Yuffie decided that this would be a perfect time to confront Sora about his relationship with Kairi, but Tifa beat her to the punch.

"How's your girlfriend?" Tifa inquired, making her intentions very clear.

Sora simply just raised an eyebrow in confusion at the older woman's question. "Girlfriend? I am not dating anyone."

Yuffie almost choked on her water in shock. Both women were excited mentally due to him being single, but wasn't sure about his feelings towards Kairi.

"Aren't you going out with Kairi?" Yuffie asked.

"No, she's been going out with Riku ever since he became a Keyblade master. I am quite happy for them since they are very happy together.." Sora replied sheepishly.

This came to a shock towards the two women since they thought Sora held feelings for Kairi and it was now time to pop the big question.

"Then why did you come to us for training? Cloud and Leon would've been much more better for you to train with since you are more accustomed towards using a weapon." Tifa looked at Sora with a curious gaze.

This caused Sora to look away from the older woman which caused the Tifa and Yuffie to frown in slight worry. "Sora, you can tell us. We are your friends and we want to help you." Tifa wrapped an arm around his shoulder with Yuffie doing the same thing.

"Should I tell them?" He mentally asked himself before looking at both women. "I came to you two since I wanted to improve myself as a keyblade master. I have been having nightmares since passing the Mark of Mastery exam in which I failed and Xemnas took over Kingdom Hearts then killed everyone I hold dear to me. It almost as bad as losing my memories and losing my Keyblade." He admitted, feeling guilt being released from his conscious.

"That explained why he wanted us to train him!" Both women thought to themselves.

"I felt so useless not being able to fight and protect everything dear to me. I told Riku and Kairi that I would be going on a training journey and they were very understanding about it. If I ever lost my the ability to use my Keyblade, I still want to be able to defend myself and everything that I have come to value which is why I came to you and Yuffie for training." Sora confessed.

"That would explain why he was acting a bit edgy when I brought him a breakfast a few months ago." Tifa thought to herself.

"Is that really why you came to us?" Yuffie said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to worry you guys. I simply didn't want you guys to be involved in something that might hurt you for being around me." Sora closed his eyes and looked away concerned for their well being and hoped that they weren't upset at him for hiding a huge secret from them.

Their hearts were beginning to beat at an irregular pace as they both finished listening to his story. "Now is our chance!" Both women thought to themselves.

Sora didn't say anything. He simply stood still and looked away from both women. The spiky haired teen was afraid that they would never talk to him ever again for hiding such a large secret from them.

Tifa and Yuffie felt their hearts stopped when they saw a lone tear fall from his eyes. "Sora, can you look at me for a second?" Tifa asked.

Sora automatically turned around and was met with her lips pressed up against his. "Huh? But that's…" Sora tried to comprehend what was happening in front of him, but his emotions were completely in bliss due to the sensation from her kiss. He eventually gave in and began to return the gesture.

The woman was astounded that he returned her kiss, taking the lead as she tasted his mouth with vigor. This earned a moan from Sora who simply enjoyed it. However, the kiss end prematurely with Yuffie pulling Sora away from Tifa.

"You already had your turn, Boobs, but now it is my turn!" Yuffie quickly wrapped her lips with Sora's. Sora responded to the kiss and stuck his tongue inside her wet cavern. Yuffie whimpered from feeling his tongue tasting her mouth. After a few minutes, they separated with Sora's face being bright red from kissing two women.

"Sora…" Tifa and Yuffie looked at Sora with some doubt in their eyes.

"Tifa… Yuffie…" Sora whispered.

"Sora, Yuffie and I enjoyed training you. You are a fun, caring guy to be around with and it made us happy when you asked us for training." Tifa said.

"It also didn't help that we would often crush you with our group hugs and that we never really wanted to let go. The way how you risk your life for others and your smile makes our bodies melt even though you do stupid stuff sometimes. We love you, Sora." Yuffie commented, her face blushing deeply along with Tifa's.

"They both love me?" Sora felt his mind going into catatonic shock from the sudden fact that Tifa and Yuffie both feel romantically attracted to him. Sora cared for both women, but wasn't exactly sure about a possibility of having a relationship with two people. "Are you guys willing to share me if you love me?"

"Of course, Spikes! We have been willing to share you from the very start." Yuffie exclaimed, causing Sora to chuckle from the kunoichi's outburst.

"If you guys are willing to share, then I have nothing else to say. I love you guys and will always have a special place from my heart."

This caused both women to hug the boy with enough force that could crush his body. Tears of joy flowed from their faces as they were filled with happiness. They felt something soft on their cheeks and saw Sora wiping away their tears. This caused them to smile as they both kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of their hug.

"It's getting late." Sora said, heading towards the door.

However, he felt two sets of arms grab him as Tifa and Yuffie dragged the boy towards his bedroom. "Do you mind if we sleep with you?" Tifa and Yuffie asked simultaneously.

Sora gently laid on his bed before gesturing to both women to lie down with him.

"I had a feeling this would happen, am I right?" Both women nodded, earning a smile from his face. Tifa and Yuffie both grabbed his arms before snuggling close to him. "Good night, Tifa. Good night Yuffie." Sora kissed both women upon their lips before falling asleep.

"Good night Sora." Tifa and Yuffie thought to themselves, snuggling into Sora's chest with blissful dreams occupying their subconscious.

Author's note: I am sorry about the short chapter, but I felt like including a lemon in this chapter would have messed up my writing and take a lot longer to complete. The fifth chapter will be released at least by February as a special Valentine's Day chapter since I felt like it would be more festive and give me a bit more time on how to write a threesome. Please check out my stories and leave some reviews. I am always taking requests, but won't have them up right away and am currently planning on editing all of my stories on my profile whenever I have time since it wouldn't feel right to just leave some stories unedited. Have a nice day!


End file.
